Home For The Holidays
by LaylaBinx
Summary: Harvey watched in horror as the hairline cracks in the ice fractured and dumped Mike into the frigid water below. H/C fluff! No slash but epic bromance to the max! :D
1. Unhappy Holiday

**Hey guys! Dear God, I haven't written anything in forever! Curse you college and your difficult classes! *angry fist shake at the sky* Anyway, this is a little Christmas story in response to a prompt over on the LJ site. I saved this prompt back in July and just now got around to writing it O.o Its not overtly slash but there will be some slashy elements later on! Hope everyone enjoys! :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing because you can believe if I did, Mike would be tied up in a shiny red bow right about now! XD**

* * *

Harvey hated the holidays. Okay, so maybe "hate" was a bit too strong of a word but he definitely didn't like them. He disliked all the emphasis on family and togetherness and love and how it all seemed to center around commercialism. He disliked the sappy holiday music and movies that bombarded the airwaves from October 20th to January 1st so that he couldn't go anywhere without hearing something resembling Jingle Bells for over two months. And he especially disliked the way all of his clients and coworkers casually questioned him about what his plans were for the impending holiday season.

The truth was Harvey had no plans for this Christmas, just like he hadn't had any for last Christmas or the Christmas before. Christmas was a time for family and friends, both of which Harvey was short on. His mother was more than likely off on a cruise or indisposed in the Bahamas with her newest fling and his father made it a point to stay as busy as possible during the holidays. He would usually get a call from his mother Christmas Eve lasting all of about five minutes, just long enough to assure her that he was still alive and for her to wish him happy holidays before she hung up and it would be another three months before he spoke to her. His father would send a card, something cheap and likely from the Hallmark aisle in Walgreens, and that would be the extent of their interaction for the season.

Harvey wasn't bothered by it, in fact he'd grown so accustomed to the limited interaction with his parents over the past few years that it barely even fazed him anymore. His parents had never really been into the spirit of togetherness when he was growing up and now it was even more apparent they didn't support that aspect of the holidays. Their mutual dismissal of the holiday had rubbed off on Harvey at a young age and he had formed his own dislike of "the most wonderful time of the year" as he grew up. Sure, he participated in the PH Christmas party every year and dropped a $10 into the little Good Will buckets outside the department stores but for the most part Harvey let Christmas roll off of him like water off a duck's back.

He rolled his eyes slightly, remembering for the first time that the Christmas party was that Friday. He'd almost completely forgotten about it and had it not been for the memo Jessica sent out that morning he would have. The Christmas party was never anything fancy, just a time for all of the employees to get together and spread a little holiday cheer. If he'd had it his way, Harvey would have skipped the whole damn thing entirely in favor of finding a beautiful woman to take home that night but Donna had other plans.

Donna, unlike Harvey, adored everything about Christmas and New Years and everything else that went along with it. She was one of the those people who started decorating her house in October just to be ready for the month of December. Her desk had been decked out in an assortment of Holly berry stationary and reindeer post-it notes since November 3rd and there was even a very tiny potted fir tree on the corner of her desk that had a homemade gold star on the top. Donna loved Christmas and she would be damned if Harvey didn't at least pretend like he liked it around her. The one year he'd skipped the Christmas party, she showed up at his apartment and threatened him with vast amounts of bodily harm if he didn't get his Armani suited ass to the firm and show a little Christmas cheer. She called him a Grinch and he called her Max which was about as close as he could get to calling her a bitch without getting shanked with a letter opener. So no, skipping the Christmas party was not an option at least as far as Donna was concerned.

She'd been dropping hints all month about what she'd like for Christmas and Harvey had already gotten her gift tucked away at his apartment. Donna was a damn good secretary and deserved all the praise she could get so Harvey always made sure to get her a really nice gift even if he didn't enjoy the holiday. She'd been about as subtle at hinting at a new Gucci purse as a billboard in the middle of Times Square so Harvey had no trouble knowing exactly what she wanted from him. He'd had the purse at his house since November 1st and was getting antsier the longer he had to hold on to it. Then, to add to his discomfort, Donna had started asking him about what he was going to get Mike.

Harvey sighed inwardly. He'd been wondering how to handle Mike when it came to Christmas. Part of him wanted to get something for his associate and the other part of him was vehemently against the idea. Mike tended to get all googly eyed when Harvey even complimented him, he had no idea how the kid would react if he actually got a gift from his boss. He'd probably fall into a heap of gratitude and Harvey would never be able to live it down. Still, maybe a gift would snap Mike out of whatever mood he was in.

The younger man had been unusually subdued lately, sitting quietly at his desk and working just as hard as ever but there was something off about him. He still smiled and joked around with Harvey but it never seemed genuine, more a show than anything. Harvey figured it had something to do with the holidays but he didn't really know how to breech the subject without sounding like a shoulder to cry on. The last thing he needed was for Mike to break down in tears on Harvey's doorstep because then he'd really never be able to get rid of him.

Donna, perceptive mother hen that she was, had suggested that Mike was lonely and that maybe Harvey should ask him to spend Christmas with him. Harvey had almost laughed in her face but figured that would be the quickest way in the world to end up with a semi-permanent handprint on his cheek so he decided against it. He had to admit Donna was right, he'd been thinking the same thing for a while now but would never say it out loud. He'd been going over all the ways to casually ask Mike to spend the holidays with him in his head but couldn't figure out a way to do it without making it sound like they were giggly high school sweethearts. Christmas was still a week away though so he had time to come up with a better approach than the ones he was working with now. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to have someone around for the holidays this year. With that thought in mind, he turned his attention back to the file he'd been working on and buried himself in the paperwork.

* * *

**Ohhh Harvey, you're such a Scrooge :p Hope you guys like it so far! :D**


	2. Operation: Christmas Party

**Here you are lovelies! Another shiny new chapter! :D**

* * *

The rest of the week passed by in a blur of clients and paperwork and Harvey was still no closer to breeching the subject of Christmas with Mike than he had been on Monday. Donna was pestering him about it more than ever, even going so far as to question him openly in front of the other lawyers about what he was going to do about Mike so now it wasn't even a matter of "if" so much as "when". He figured the Christmas party would be as good a time as any to ask about Mike's holiday plans so he contented himself to waiting until that night to ask.

He'd barely seen hide nor blond hair of his associate all morning, the younger man neck deep in their latest case. He'd been working double time lately, burying himself in his work load more than ever in a way that made Harvey think Donna was right about him being a bit depressed about the holiday. Mike wasn't outright pouting but he did seem a bit more distant and withdrawn since the beginning of the holiday season and Harvey didn't need to be a rocket scientist to figure out the cause. Sure, Harvey hadn't always had the best relationship with his parents growing up but at least they were still alive and well enough to give him a call on Christmas. Mike didn't have anyone other than his grandmother to spend the holidays with, especially since Trevor had disappeared off to Montana. That settled the matter for him more than anything and he was determined to talk to Mike about his Christmas plans that night.

The younger man appeared later in the afternoon to drop off the last file he'd been working on, knocking on Harvey's door softly before he stepped in. "Got an early Christmas present for you," he joked, walking into the older man's office and dropping the file onto Harvey's desk. "Sorry I didn't wrap it, I think there's a bow in my desk somewhere though if you'd like."

"I really don't want to know why you have a bow in oyur desk," Harvey smirked softly and flipped through the file absently; he knew Mike well enough by now to know there wouldn't be any mistakes but it was habit more than anything. "You've been working harder than one of Santa's elves lately, I guess the holidays are good motivation, huh?" Harvey teased in return, watching the small smile quirk the corner of Mike's mouth.

"Yeah, well, anything to keep busy, you know?" Mike's hands sank deep into his pockets and he bounced on the balls of his feet.

"About that," Harvey said quietly, setting the file to the side and leveling his associate with a steady gaze. Time to bite the bullet. "You've been kind of quiet lately. Something wrong?"

Mike blinked, his expression unreadable for a few seconds. Finally, he shrugged and offered the older man a small smile. "Nah, just keeping my mind off things, you know? This time of year is kind of...well, its not great."

Harvey nodded and opened his mouth to comment on Mike's confession but at that exact moment Donna nudged open the door, catching Harvey's attention. "Mr. Hudson is here for his case overview." She glanced to the side and saw Mike, a look of irritation crossing her face as she realized she'd just interrupted something possibly important.

Harvey just nodded in response. "Okay, tell him to come in." When Donna turned to leave, he looked back at Mike. "Duty calls," he said, almost apologetic about the intrusion.

Mike nodded and smiled easily, looking a bit more relieved than Harvey would give him credit for. He turned and started toward the door but before he could step out into the hall, Harvey called out to him.

"Hey Mike?"

"Yeah?"

"You're going to the Christmas party tonight, right?" Seeing the fleeting look of dismissal cross the younger man's face, he continued. "I'm asking for the sake of formality; if you don't go Donna will kidnap you and possibly break my kneecaps for not dragging you there myself."

Mike smiled and nodded; he knew both of those things were entirely possible when Donna's will was questioned. "Yeah, I'll be there." And with that, he stepped out of the office and disappeared off to his cubicle just as Mr. Hudson brushed past him into Harvey's office.

**OOOOO**

The whole ground floor of PH had been rearranged and decorated for the Christmas party, dark green wreaths and garlands decking the walls and the tables. On open bar had been set up in one corner of a large, open conference room and the surrounding tables were piled high with food and paper plates. Employees in a sea of red and green and white milled around the rooms, talking animatedly, laughing, and generally enjoying themselves at the party.

Harvey stood near the door, a glass of red wine in one hand and the other dug deep into his pocket. He smiled and talked with the people who approached him but for the most part he kept to himself and avoided the crowded center of the room. Donna was standing next to the dessert table, speaking excitedly with Rachel and another paralegal with long, curly blond hair. Louis was stalking around after Jessica who was casually walking around the room and greeting her employees warmly.

Donna caught Harvey's attention and she nodded him over, the invitation more for show than anything; he knew damn well she'd walk over there and drag him across the room if it came down to it. He obliged and crossed the room easily, dodging the continuous current of employees and finally arriving at his secretary's side. Donna looked flawless as usual, dressed in a long white sweater and black leggings with a pair of boots that could be considered deadly weapons on an airplane. She grinned at him, absurdly pleased that he had joined their group.

"So where's our puppy?" She asked once he was close enough to hear her. "You did tell him I would commit home invasion and kidnapping if he skipped this party, right?"

Harvey smirked and nodded. "Yeah, I told him. He said he was coming but he didn't say when. I'm sure he'll show up eventually though."

Donna shifted a bit closer and inclined her head toward his shoulder. "Have you asked him about Christmas yet?"

"No, I was going to ask him tonight."

"Good." Donna smiled happily but stayed close to him. "Because if I find out Mike spent Christmas alone in that rat trap apartment of his I'm going to light your pants on fire while you're wearing them." At Harvey's shocked expression, Donna shrugged. "I've done it before, Harvey, I'm not afraid to do it again."

"So that's why you have a fire extinguisher behind your desk?" Rachel asked, giggling behind her wine glass.

Harvey rolled his eyes and was about to respond when Donna swatted him roughly in the ribs. "The chick has landed," she whispered loudly, nodding toward the door where Mike had just wandered in.

"Since when are we referring to Mike as a "chick"?" Harvey asked but was cut off when Donna shoved him forcefully toward the oblivious associate. Harvey stumbled just slightly, glaring at Donna who glared in return, before regaining his posture and walking over to Mike.

The younger man smiled uncomfortably at the swarm of people who had suddenly surrounded him upon entering but a look of pure relief crossed his face when he saw Harvey approaching. He excused himself politely and walked over toward his boss, grateful for the break. "Thanks," he breathed, glancing over his shoulder at the crowd of people.

"Yeah, well, you looked like you could use an out," Harvey smiled and nodded back toward the center of the room. "Come on, want a drink?"

"Yeah, anything stronger than water."

Harvey smirked and led Mike over to the bar, passing him a glass of scotch, and stepping back toward Donna and her group. At Mike's confused look, Harvey explained. "You have to at least make an appearance with Donna or she'll have both of our heads on Monday." Mike simply smiled and took a large drink of his scotch.

Donna smiled warmly at Mike as he approached, Rachel following her example, and the two greeted him into their circle. "So, what do you think of our little shindig?" Donna asked, gesturing to the crowded conference room around them.

Mike smiled awkwardly and looked around. "Its nice...crowded," he added after a second. "I didn't really think Pearson and Hardmen would put on a big Christmas party like this."

"Well of course they would!" Rachel piped up with a smile. "The Christmas party is the one time of year where its about the employees of PH, not the clients. Everyone comes and enjoys themselves and gets a night off of work; its a pretty big deal." She smiled again and nudged him with her elbow, receiving a slight smile in return for her efforts.

"Speaking of Christmas," Donna intervened, looking pointedly at Mike. "What are your plans, Mike? Going to visit family and friends or anything like that?"

Harvey was once again silently thankful for Donna; she always knew when to take control of the situation and lead it in the direction she wanted. All he had to do was wait for his opportunity and he could get this whole ordeal over with.

Mike shook his head slightly. "No plans really, probably going to visit my Grandmother but that's about it."

"That's it?" Donna looked at him curiously, casting a very brief glance at Harvey before looking back at Mike. "You don't have any traditions or silly rituals you go through every year on Christmas? Do you go to Mass Christmas Eve? Volunteer at the Soup Kitchen? You know, I could totally see you dressing all Dicksonian and walking the streets singing Christmas carols."

Mike shifted uncomfortably, obviously not liking the amount of attention he was receiving about his holiday traditions. "Well...when I was younger my parents and I used to spend Christmas out at my grandparent's cabin..."

Harvey was about to take that opportunity to speak up and offer Mike his company for Christmas when Jessica approached their group. She smiled warmly at them, her expression radiant in comparison with her deep red sweater. "Harvey, Donna," she smiled at both of them, turning her attention to Mike and Rachel as well. "I just wanted to come and congratulate all of you on the Ralston case last week; it was a difficult win and you handled it beautifully."

Harvey flashed her his most charming smile. "Well, it was nothing we couldn't handle. I was just happy we had all the files we needed," he glanced toward Mike as he said this, noticing the younger man was staring pointedly into his glass of scotch.

Jessica smiled again and looked at Harvey. "Harvey, I hate to steal you away from such good company but I need to speak with you for just a moment about the Hudson case. Could I spare a minute of your time?"

Harvey hesitated, glancing between Mike and Donna. Mike offered him another slightly uncomfortable smile and Donna looked like she was ready to balk at the idea of him walking away when she had practically laid down the foundation for his invitation to Mike but she knew better than to say anything. Harvey, for his part, also knew better than to say no to Jessica so he politely excused himself from their group and stepped away with her.

After a few minutes, he found himself released back into the party and immediately headed back toward Donna. There was no sign of Mike and Donna looked furious. She walked over to him, grabbing him by the arm and wheeling him around. "Mike's already left," she explained needlessly, her eyes flashing dangerously at her boss. "Have you talked to him at all?"

"Donna, I'm trying but every time I get the opportunity, something comes up and I'm interrupted," Harvey tried explain but Donna shook her head.

"Then make sure nothing else comes up. Harvey, I'm serious, that kid is lonely and he needs someone to at least offer. I don't care if he says no, as long as you offer it'll mean more than anything."

Harvey simply nodded in agreement; he knew it was pointless to argue with Donna when she was like this. "Okay, I'll talk to him Monday. I promise." Upon the red head's pointed glare he added emphasis. "I promise, Donna."

Donna didn't look entirely convinced but she let the matter drop in favor of a threat. "12 o'clock on Monday, Harvey. If you haven't talked to him, I will." She let the matter hang on that, patting him on the arm briefly before walking back to rejoin Rachel and the other paralegal.

Harvey stayed where he was for a second longer, looking around the room at his fellow employees. It was all very cheery and festive and it made him antsy; he could understand Mike's desire to run away as fast as possible. He finished his wine in one gulp and dropped the glass onto the nearest table. He made it a point to say good bye to Donna and nodded to Jessica across the room before he grabbed his jacket and made his way to the door.

* * *

**Poor Harvey, he's so awkward XD And poor Mike, he's so lonely! Luckily they have each other! Oh, and Donna's a BAMF, just sayin'**


	3. Cabin by the Lake

**Here you are lovelies! :D**

* * *

The weekend came and went as it usually did, unremarkable save for the juggle of Christmas shoppers and well wishers that stopped to talk to Harvey everytime he left his apartment. He caught up on the remaining paperwork he had left to finish and tucked in his briefcase, safe and ready for Monday morning. As he thought about the coming workday, his thoughts shifted back to Mike.

He'd been working out scenarios in his head all weekend over how to breech the subject of holidays with the younger man and none were ever as convenient as it had been Friday night at the Christmas party. He silently cursed his luck in matters such as this and accepted the fact that the situation would be awakward no matter how he approached it. Spending the holidays with your boss was akward enough but spending them with your boss who happens to be another man was another matter entirely. Harvey wasn't looking forward to the daunting task on Monday morning but he knew better than to avoid it any longer for fear of what Donna could and would do to him.

Monday morning came cold and grey like the week before, the wind sharp and biting as it cut at the people on the street like a knife. Harvey bundled his jacket a bit tighter around himself as he parked the car and walked into the building. He'd given Ray the week off to go visit family in Florida and had taken to driving himself to work for the remainder of the holiday. He was silently envious of his driver for the warm weather he was more than likely experiencing in Florida at that very moment and vowed to bitch about it the minute the man returned.

The front lobby was warm and humid, a welcome relief to the blistering cold outside, and Harvey immediately began pulling off his gloves and scarf as he made his way to the elevator. He tucked both in one pocket of his jacket and pressed the button for his floor, moving toward the back wall as the elevator ascended. He sighed and tapped his fingers against the metal interior, waiting impatiently for the car to arrive at the designated floor. He'd decided to ask Mike first thing that morning and get it over with, saving himself the trouble of fretting over it for the rest of the day. It would be the easiest thing to do, he reasoned, just go ahead and get it out of the way.

The car bounced to a stop on Harvey's floor and he stepped out, walking immediately to his associate's desk to speak with him. He'd just rounded the corner to the hall of cubicles when he noticed there wasn't a familiar blond head sitting behind the desk. Out of habit, Harvey checked his watch, noting that it was just barely past 8:30 and that meant Mike was late. He was used to this by now, seeing as how the younger man continuously rode his bike to work and fought early morning traffic but this morning it just served to be more irritating since Harvey had something on his mind.

He grumbled irratably to himself and stalked away from the desk, breezing past Donna as she set her things down at her desk and walking toward his office.

"Talk to him yet?" Donna called over her shoulder, not bothering to look up as Harvey passed.

"Nope, he's not here yet," Harvey answered back, sweeping into his office and dropping his briefcase behind the desk a little harder than he really meant to. There was no sense damaging a $2,500 briefcase just because he was frustrated with his associate. He fell into the chair behind his desk and pulled out the stack of files he'd been working on over the weekend. "Hey Donna?"

"Yes?" The redhead appeared in the doorway, her scarf still looped around her neck but her coat removed.

"Let me know the minute Mike gets here, alright?"

Donna smiled very faintly and nodded. "Can do, Captain." She started to walk off but Harvey called out again.

"Hey Donna?"

"Yes Harvey?"

"Could you get me a cup of coffee?"

"I don't get coffee Harvey, that was one of our agreements," Donna chirped before walking back to her desk.

"Thanks, don't know what I'd do without you," Harvey muttered to the desk, no real heat in his voice, as he absorbed himself in reviewing the case again.

**OOOOO**

By 11:30, Mike still hadn't shown up for work and Harvey was past the point of irritated, he was downright pissed. And possibly a bit concerned but he would never admit to that. Continuous pages to Donna had confirmed that his associate was still MIA and Harvey was getting angrier by the minute. He pulled out his cell phone on several occasions and called Mike, getting nothing but a voice mail, at which point he proceeded to threaten to fire him and leave him homeless on more than one occasion if he didn't pick up. All of his calls and text messages went unheeded the entire morning and by noon, Harvey was furious. The only thing that prevented him from taking out his frustrations on the first person who walked into his office was that it happened to be Jessica.

The older woman caught sight of Harvey and quirked a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. "Someone seems to be in a surly mood this morning," she commented casually by way of address.

Harvey nearly snapped at her but restrained himself just in time. "My associate decided to take the morning off without my approval and now I can't get in touch with him."

Jessica raised an eyebrow again and glanced toward the door like she was expecting the subject of the conversation to come waltzing into the office. "You mean Ross? He didn't tell you he turned in a vacation request form a few weeks ago?"

Harvey blinked slowly for a few seconds before responding. "No, he didn't. He came and talked to you about it?"

"Well, yes, I was the one who approved the request. He cited personal and family reasons for his explanation and I approved the paperwork. He's a good kid, a hard worker, and he's never requested time off before so I felt it only fair considering all he's done for this firm. I'm surprised he didn't tell you."

Harvey ground his teeth together angrily. "So am I." Still, even as he said it, he found that he wasn't very surprised at all. Mike had been acting a bit preoccupied lately, a bit quieter than usual and that could only mean he was hiding something he didn't want Harvey to know about. "Do you know when he'll be back?"

Jessica shrugged very casually. "I'm not sure, I didn't ask. We're closed on Christmas so I know he'll be back no later than the 26th but aside from that, couldn't tell you."

Harvey was about to open his mouth to say something in response to that when Donna paged through. "Harvey, there's a call for you on Line 1." He glanced at the phone briefly before looking back up at Jessica.

The older woman just nodded and stepped toward to the door. "Take the call, we can talk later." She walked toward the door and disappeared out into the hallway, closing it softly behind her.

No sooner had the door clicked shut did Harvey have the phone off the cradle and pressed against his ear. "Mike, I swear to God if you're not back at this office by-"

"Mr. Specter?" A soft, feminine voice asked on the other line. The voice was frail, a bit shaky, and definitely not Mike's.

Harvey composed himself quickly before answering. "Uh, yes this is Harvey Specter. May I ask who's calling?"

"Mr. Specter, my name is Evelyn Ross, I'm Michael Ross' grandmother."

"Oh, hello Mrs. Ross," Harvey greeted warmly, turning on the law school charm he'd perfected over the years. "What can I do for you?"

"Well, I was wondering if I could ask a favor of you."

"Anything."

There was a slight hesitation before she answered. "Mr. Specter, if its not too much a burden, I was wondering if you could keep an eye on my grandson for the new few days. He tends to get a bit...depressed around this time of year and I'm not able to be with his as much as I used to be. Do you think you would be able to just call and check up on him from time to time over the holidays and make sure he's doing alright?"

Harvey frowned and bit his lip thoughtfully, wondering if he should tell her he had no idea where Mike was at the moment. "I'd be glad to Mrs. Ross, but I'm afraid Mike didn't show up for work this morning and I haven't been able to get in touch with him. I was just informed that he requested a few days off for the Christmas break, do you have any idea where he might have gone?"

There was another brief silence before Evelyn continued. "Well, he could have gone out to the cabin," she mused softly, almost as if she were thinking aloud to herself.

"The cabin, Mrs. Ross?"

"Oh yes, my husband and I owned a cabin for several years a few miles out of town and Mike and his parents would always come visit us every year for Christmas. Due to my health I haven't been able to go out there in a few years but Michael usually stops by every couple of months to check on it. It used to be one of his favorite places growing up."

Harvey recalled a vague memory of Mike mentioning something about a cabin on Friday night at the Christmas party. "Do you think he'd be out there right now?"

Evelyn chuckled very softly. "Well, I'd be almost sure of it now that you mention it. Michael was definitely a creature of habit when he was younger, I'm sure if he was anywhere he'd be out at the cabin right now."

Harvey felt the urge to throttle Mike all over again but roped it in check while he was on the phone with the man's grandmother. "I've tried calling him but I'm not getting any response."

"Well, I'm not surprised," Evelyn continued as if it were the most logical thing in the world. "The trees are so thick out there you couldn't even set up a telephone pole without the cables being stitched through tree branches. I could give you the directions though."

Harvey almost protested, almost turned her down and said he was sure Mike was fine and could handle himself. But he stopped because this woman, Mike's grandmother, had called him before anyone else and asked him to keep an eye on her grandson. Turning her down would be like kicking a Mall Santa in the shin and tearing off his beard in front of a couple toddlers. He sighed very softly, grabbing a pen from his desk and a pad of paper. "What's the address, Mrs. Ross?"

* * *

**I honestly have no idea what Mike's grandmother's name is O.o If anyone knows, feel free to tell me! :D**


	4. Found You

**Okay, so I know Harvey wouldn't be able to get out of work that easily unless he offered his own limbs as payment but bear with me ^.-**

* * *

'A few miles out of town' turned out the be two hours north of the city in a heavily wooded area with small houses dotting the road side every once in a while. It took copious amounts of ass kissing to Jessica in order to get out of work to go track down his missing associate but Harvey was granted time off. He knew he'd have to make it up in blood, sweat and tears when he got back but he'd deal with that at a different time. He didn't even want to think about how he was going to handle Donna; he'd left her a note while she was out to lunch saying "off to find Mike, -Harvey." That was bound to cause some issues when she found it.

Harvey drove slowly, glancing out the window at the tall, dark trees, heavily laden with snow and ice. The world around them seemed bright and crisp compared early in the morning compared to the cold grayness of the city. The roadsides were bright white with fresh snow and the air seemed much clearer away from the crowded buildings and busy streets of New York. He'd left early that morning, the directions Evelyn had given him sitting in the passenger seat beside him.

Harvey picked up his phone again, absently dialing Mike's number and listening only half-heartedly as the phone rang a few times before cutting to the younger man's voicemail. He sighed, tossing the phone back into the seat next to him and re-focusing his attention back on the road. God help him if he'd driven all the way here only to find that Mike wasn't even at the stupid cabin. He was tempted to throttle Mike senseless the minute he saw him but he knew that would have to wait until he got some answers out of him. Answers first, then throttling, in that order.

The road weaved its way in and out of the trees, long, dark shadows flickering across the hood of the car as Harvey drove beneath them. He had to admit, the drive was very beautiful but he had no patience for scenery right now. Right now all he wanted to do was find Mike and knock some sense into him if he had to.

The road came to a fork, one side veering slightly to the right and the other continuing on straight. Harvey turned onto the side road and continued on his way, casually glancing at the directions he'd scribbled on a piece of paper while talking to Mike's grandmother. She seemed certain he was out here and Harvey just hoped she was right because he wasn't sure if he could take Mike's absence going unanswered for much longer.

A small, hand-painted wooden sign appeared on the right, the words Camper's Creek painted in fading blue cursive. Harvey passed it, noting silently that that was the name Mike's grandmother had given him for the cabin community. On either side of him, tiny wood and brick houses began to pop out of the trees like Easter eggs. They appeared out of nowhere, just suddenly there amongst the winding curve of the road. Small driveways led to each one, disappearing off into a cluster of trees and leading to one of the houses. The cabins along the road were small, just big enough for two or three people at a time, but through the trees Harvey could see evidence of larger, more accommodating cabins further from the main road.

He followed the road for a few more minutes, the road curving and arching its way along through the trees until it reached a small opening at the banks of a lake. Another cabin, a bit bigger than the ones along the roadside, rested just at the edge of the water, a wooden Leasing Office sign staked into the ground beside the front door. The doors and windows were outlined in tinsel and there was the glow of Christmas tree inside the front window. Harvey shut the car off and stepped out, bracing himself against the bitterly cold wind that slashed across his face.

He walked over to the door, catching a sign on the door that read 'Holiday Hours: 9-6. Call 866-731-0928 for after hour questions and emergencies.' Harvey glanced at his watch; it was 9:38, he'd gotten here just after the doors had opened. He turned the doorknob and walked inside.

A smiling, grey-haired man greeted him from behind the front desk. "Good morning," he said happily, smiling warmly at Harvey from behind thick-rimmed glasses. "What can I do for you? Lookin' for a cabin for the holidays?"

Harvey smiled and shook his head, walking over so he was standing right in front of the desk. "Not for the holidays but I am looking for a one cabin in particular. A cabin owned by Evelyn Ross? She gave me the directions for this place."

The man's face lit up and he smiled more broadly. "Oh, Evelyn sent you? She's a wonderful woman, always such a joy to be around! She and her husband used to come out here all the time back when he was still alive. They always took such good care of their cabin when they came out here. Richard really took pride in it."

"Do you know if anyone is staying there now? A relative perhaps? A family member?"

The man hesitated, fidgeting a bit with the pen on the sign in sheet. "I'm afraid I'm not allowed to release that kind of information, son."

"Please, its important," Harvey said, desperate for some kind of information since he's come this far out here. "I really need to know if someone came out here and is staying in that cabin."

The man's expression darkened just a bit. "Did something happen to Evelyn?"

Harvey cursed himself silently and nodded. "Yes, there was an accident and she asked me to come find her grandson; she said he'd be out here. Please, its an emergency."

The man hesitated for just a second longer , debating on whether or not he should divulge this kind of information to a complete stranger, before letting out a long sigh. "He's here; Mike checked in last night right before closing. We're so used to seeing him we don't even put his name down on the books anymore, we just have the key ready for him." The reached beneath the desk and passed a small metal key to Harvey. "He's in cabin #12, the last one at the end of the side street by the office." As Harvey took the key, the man caught his attention. "Please let me know how Evelyn is doing, she and her husband were very good friends of mine."

Harvey nodded, thanked the man, and left the building. He slid back into his car and revved the engine, backing away from the Leasing Office and turning onto the road the man had indicated. The road swiveled down for about another mile before coming to a stop in front of a small cluster of cabins. There were no cars or vehicles or any signs of life around the cabins save for the glow of a lamp coming from cabin #12. Harvey parked the car and got out, walking up to the cabin and reaching for the door. Just as his fingers brushed over the doorknob, the door flew open and Mike was standing in front of him.

"Harvey?" The younger man blinked in a mixture of confusion and surprise. "What are you doing here?"

Harvey ignored the question and felt all his anger and irritation come flooding back at the sight of his associate. "Hey Mike," he said, emphasizing his voice with false cheer. "You've got some explaining to do."

* * *

**Ohhh Mike's in trouble now!**


	5. Forced Exile and Holiday Plans

"Harvey, what-?" Mike didn't get a chance to finish his question before Harvey had forced his way past him into the cabin.

"No," the older man snapped irritably. "No questions from you. I just drove two hours out of the city to find your ass because your grandmother asked me to and you decided not to answer you cell phone. I've called you about thirty times since yesterday. Care to tell me why you decided to just up and leave the city without telling me or am I not on that 'need to know' basis with you yet?"

"My grandmother called you?"

"Shut up. Yes, she called me because she was worried about you and wanted me to keep an eye on you and low and behold, you don't show up to work and when I try to call you and see how you're doing, you fucking disappear! Do you know what disappearing means in New York, Mike? It means you usually wind up dead in an alley somewhere! You know, all you had to do was tell me you were going out of town but no, you just left. You got super chatty with Jessica before your departure though, I see."

"Harvey, it's not like that-"

"Its not? Really? Because that's what it feels like, Mike. I'm your boss kid, don't you think I would benefit just a little bit from you telling me when you decide to just skip a day of work with no explanation? What if we'd had a case come up? What if we had a court meeting? Would you have skipped out on that as well to come spend time in the great out doors?"

"Harvey, if you'd just let me-"

"No, I don't want to hear it Mike! You lied to me! No, even worse than that, you left me out entirely! The least you could have done was give me a heads up and if you couldn't handle that, then you could have at least answered your Goddamn cell phone!" Harvey was on a rant by now; all the anger and irritation and worry he'd been wrestling with since the day before had boiled to the surface and was now threatening to overflow. He hated that he sounded so pathetic and whiny about Mike not telling him where he was going but dammit, that stung! He'd told Jessica but he couldn't be bothered to tell Harvey? The hell?

Mike was standing rigid and still like a statue by the door, his hand still hesitating against the doorknob. He looked like the only thing keeping him inside the house was the weather outside and the fact that he was dressed in nothing but a pair of jeans and a grey Henley. He glanced between his furious boss and the door several times during the tirade, obviously debating the odds of him getting out of this conversation anytime soon.

Harvey was fuming by this point and it took every ounce of control he possessed not to strangle Mike and then fire his dead body when he was finished. He was pissed and relieved and pissed all over again, up and down like a roller coaster. Something else was bothering him but it seemed so inconsequential compared to everything else. "How the hell did you even get out here, Mike? I know you didn't ride that tin can of bicycle up here."

Mike shifted a bit, glancing out the window to Harvey's sleek black car. "I took a bus."

"A bus?" The question came out almost like a cough and Harvey couldn't hide the incredulous look on his face. "You took a bus from New York city to this dinky little camp site three days before Christmas? Why? To "get away from it all" and spend time in the great outdoors?"

"Yes."

Harvey blinked at the abruptness of that sentence and waited for his emotional turmoil addled brain to catch up. "Yes?"

"Yes, I left the city and came out here to get away from everything," Mike clarified, taking a few hesitant steps away from the door, his voice lowering a bit as he spoke. "I can't stand to be in the city this time of year, Harvey. It makes me claustrophobic and anxious and I just can't stand it…so I come out here." He indicated the cabin with a vague sweep of his hand. "Oh, and the reason I wasn't answering my phone is because there's no signal out here. Not unless you want to wander around in the woods hoping for a few bars." He walked over to a coat rack on the back wall, grabbing a thick blue snow jacket and shrugging it on over his Henley.

Harvey glanced around the cabin, taking in the simple décor and furniture. The house was warm from the small fire crackling in the fire place and a half open duffle bag had been tossed on the dining room table. There was a tiny kitchen in one corner of the room, separated from the living and dining room by a waist high countertop/bar. A narrow hallway led to the back of the cabin where the bedrooms were no doubt located and the whole house felt warm and cozy even if it did smell a little bit like mildew and moth balls.

Mike was still fidgeting with his jacket, Harvey watching him with a mixture of confusion and agitation. "Where do you think you're going? We're not done with this conversation yet, not by a long shot."

"Then follow me," Mike said simply, looking Harvey directly in the eyes as he zipped the jacket and walked over to the couch, tugging on a pair of boots that had been discarded on the floor. "I've been stuck in the house all day and think that this conversation would be better suited outside. Don't worry, we're not going to disturb anyone out here."

"I'm not worried about disturbing anyone, Mike," Harvey growled in response. "I want answers, God dammit! I'm half-tempted to throw your ass in the car and drive back to the city and force you under lock and key until I figure out what to do with you!"

"Okay, first of all," Mike said, rounding on his boss and walking past him. "I'm not going anywhere. Second, you can't force me under lock and key without a metric shit-ton of legal ramifications coming down on top of your head. And third, I will give you answers but only if you follow me outside. I'm going for a walk and you're welcome to come with me and then I will tell you anything you want to know. If not, well…I'll be back in a couple of hours." He opened the door and stepped out into the frigid December morning. Snow was beginning to wisp across the front porch, dusting Harvey's car in a fine white powder. Mike turned to face him. "Are you coming?"

Harvey wanted to snap at him for the tone of voice he was using but figured he wanted answers more than that and let a heavy sigh before following Mike out the door. They left the front porch and set off onto a trail behind the house, leaving the small, warm cabin in their wake.

**OOOOO**

Harvey followed Mike silently for a grand total of five minutes before he couldn't stand it anymore. "Alright kid, talk. I'm in no mood for anymore of your secretive, mysterious bullshit. Tell me why you came out here."

Mike glanced at Harvey and kept walking. "My grandparents own that cabin back there and have ever since I was a baby. They used to come up here off and on during the year but during the winter we would all come out here to celebrate Christmas together as a family. It was always so beautiful to me, like something out of a Christmas card or a Hallmark movie." Mike smiled a bit but it didn't reach his eyes. "I would always look forward to coming out here all year when I was younger; it was one of my favorite places in the world."

Harvey resisted the urge to roll his eyes at memories of Christmas past and kept his mouth shut. The only sound was the crunch of their shoes across the new snow.

"When my grandfather died, we stopped coming out here as often because it was too much for my grandmother to bare. She loved this place and refused to sell the cabin even though it reminded her so much of my grandfather. My parents and I would still come out here though and take care of the cabin. It seemed only fair to keep up with it for my grandmother since we always came out here for the holidays. When my parents died, I stopped coming to the cabin all together."

Mike turned off the edge of the path, cutting onto another one with Harvey following along behind him. The older man hadn't said anything since he'd prompted Mike and listened quietly as he spoke.

"As I got older and my grandmother went into the nursing home, I always wondered what she was going to do with the cabin. I think she made some kind of arrangement with the park manager before she went into the nursing home because the house belongs to my family and cannot be sold without written approval. The cabin belongs to any member of the Ross family who wishes to visit it and we always have access to the keys."

The trail opened up a bit up ahead, the ground tramped down and packed under years of heavy tread. The opening of the path led to the edge of a bridge, the wooden planks and metal railings coated in a thin sheet of ice. Mike took a step up onto the wooden steps, ignoring the ice and walking onto the bridge. Harvey followed wordlessly.

"I started coming out here right after I got kicked out of college…I never really liked spending the holidays alone but coming out here and spending it in the cabin made it feel less lonely, you know? I could always remember the Christmas's we spent out here in the past so it felt like a safe place to go to. I would save up for a couple of months, come out here for a few days before Christmas Eve and then come back to spend the holiday with my grandmother. I've been doing that for a couple years now."

Harvey was silent for a few more seconds, wordlessly following Mike up the slight incline of the bridge. His shoes slipped against the ice but he managed to keep his balance. He had a whirlwind of questions fluttering around in his head but he had no idea which on to ask first. "So does anyone else know you come out here?" He asked finally because that was the first coherent question that came to mind.

"Aside from my grandmother? No. This place was private, no one else needed to know about it." Harvey didn't miss the slight resentment in Mike's voice as he said that.

"So what do you have against the city that makes you want to run from it every year?" Harvey asked, stopping beside Mike as the younger man came to stop in the middle of the bridge, leaning against the icy railing slightly. "I mean yeah, the city kind of sucks during the holidays but you don't have to run from it like it carries the plague."

Mike smiled humorlessly, gazing out across frozen lake below their feet from their position on the bridge. "Its going to sound silly but Christmas is a time for family and I'm in rather short supply of that as you can see. It gets depressing and as much as I try to suck it up and get on with my life, I can't and I end up running from it. I come out here," he gestured around with his hand at the silent, surrounding trees. "Its better to be alone out here than alone in the city surrounded by people." He shrugged slightly and leaned a little heavier into the railing, looking down on the frozen water below them. A silent moment passed between them, nothing but the creak and groan of the surrounding trees ruining the silence. "This used to be my favorite place to come to when I was little because when the sun hit the water just right, everything would sparkle like it was covered in diamonds. I would sit up here for hours and just watch the water…"

Harvey was silent for a minute, contemplative. He was still irritated with Mike for not telling him all of this in the first place but he felt a lot of his anger fade away on the walk out here. He knew the feeling of loneliness, he could relate to that more than Mike knew, and in a way he had to admit he was a bit envious the younger man had a place like this to serve as his solace. "So you just come out here to spend the holidays alone?"

Mike flinched a bit. "You're making me sound like some sort of Scrooge."

"No, that's not what I meant. I mean why did you never spend it with Trevor or Jenny or anyone like that? I know you have friends Mike, why didn't you spend it with them?"

Mike shrugged slightly. "I tried but I always felt like I was intruding on their family traditions, you know? I felt awkward every time Christmas rolled around and I was the only one without family plans. I don't know, it was just always easier to say I had something to do and come out here."

Harvey shifted a bit awkwardly, making it a point to look in any direction but his associate. "Well, you could spend the holiday with me."

A brief silence passed between them after that and Harvey suddenly felt uncomfortably warm in his jacket. Mike was looking at him, he knew it, but he couldn't bring himself to face him. "You want me to spend the holiday with you?" Mike asked finally, his voice cutting through the older man's thoughts.

Harvey shrugged nonchalantly. "Well yeah, I mean I figured if you weren't doing anything else you'd be free to stop by for eggnog or something but seeing as how you Christmas plans include camping out like Grizzly Adams, I guess that offer fell flat."

Mike chuckled and elbowed him playfully. "Don't be a dick," he muttered, glancing at the older man from the corner of his eye. "You really mean that? You know, spending the holiday with you?"

Harvey nodded, still not looking the younger man in the face. "Mike, listen, I get this forced exile and everything, I understand the holidays can be a lonely time. You come out here because you don't have much family to speak of but I avoid mine like I avoid organic food stores. So yeah, my parents are still alive but I haven't spent a family Christmas with them since I was old enough to walk. I spend Christmas alone every year because I choose to and trust me when I say I know how lonely it can get."

Mike nodded solemnly, gazing out across the frozen lake once again. "Yeah, it definitely has its downfalls."

"Know what I did last year on Christmas Eve?" Harvey asked, leaning against the railing with Mike. "I drank an entire bottle of scotch and watch a Muppets Christmas Carol."

Mike laughed in spite of himself and Harvey felt a smile tug at the corner of his mouth. "I think you should make that a tradition," the younger man chuckled and Harvey actually laughed at this.

"I think my liver would beg to disagree."

"Don't worry, I'll help you finish the bottle this year if you want," Mike smiled amicably at his boss and Harvey felt himself smile back.

"I think that would be acceptable." He pushed himself away from the railing, waiting for Mike to do the same. "Come on, let's go back to the cabin, I'm freezing."

Mike nodded and stepped away from the railing as well, following Harvey down the slope of the bridge. They had barely gotten five feet when Harvey's shoe caught a patch of slick, hidden ice and he was jerked instantly backwards. Mike reacted without thinking and reached forward to catch him. At that exactly moment, Harvey stumbled, knocking into Mike and sending the younger man staggering backwards. His back collided heavily with the ice-slick metal railing and he lost his balance, toppling over backwards over the edge of the railing.

Harvey landed heavily on one knee and turned just in time to see Mike go over the edge. He watched in horror as the younger man plummeted twenty feet to the frozen lake below, landing with a sickening crack on the unforgiving ice beneath the bridge

* * *

**Oh no! Poor Mike!**


	6. Sitting on Thin Ice

**Okay, I got cold just writing this chapter O.o Hope you all enjoy it! :D**

* * *

For one heart-stopping moment, Harvey couldn't move. He stared at the spot Mike had fallen in disbelief, his mind trying desperately to grasp what had just happened. Almost instantly he was back on his feet, gripping the frozen railing with both hands and nearly throwing himself over as well in the process trying to look down to see what had become of Mike.

The younger man was directly beneath the bridge, his arms and legs crumpled and splayed like a crash test dummy that had just been ejected from a car. His blue jacket stood out in stark contrast against the white iciness of the lake, a splash of color on a pure white canvas. He wasn't moving.

"Mike!" Harvey called desperately, praying for some sign of life from his associate. A fall from that height onto the ice below would be like jumping from a second story window and landing face down on the concrete. He didn't want to think about the possibility of broken bones or internal injuries Mike might have sustained from such a fall. His brain just barely touched the very real possibility of head or spinal injury but he pushed those thoughts away almost as quickly as they'd come. "Mike!"

It seemed like an eternity, Harvey's voice carrying for miles over the frozen lake and the barren trees. Finally, Mike twitched. His foot jerked involuntarily and there was a visible change in his position, albeit a small one. He curled instinctively in on himself just slightly, his movements slow and rigid like someone coming out of a deep sleep. That was all Harvey needed to see. "Mike! Can you hear me?"

The younger man turned his head slightly toward the voice, looking up at Harvey out of the corner of his eye. "Harvey?" He asked softly, his voice nearly lost in the wind. He managed to pull himself up onto his knees, gloved fingers splayed across the ice like he was holding onto it. He stayed on his knees for about five seconds before a particularly large gust of wind literally knocked him back on his ass. Mike landed with a wince, his body now almost completely facing the bridge he's just fallen from.

There was a small scrape across on cheek and his lip was busted but other than that, Mike looked relatively unscathed. He brought a hand up slowly, his fingers brushing over his busted lip and wincing. "Shit…" he muttered, his expression darkening a bit as his fingertips came back bloody.

All of Harvey's relief at seeing Mike okay after the fall had vanished and he felt a cold heaviness settle in his stomach. "Don't move kid, I'm coming down to you, okay? Just stay put."

"Harvey-" Mike started to call back up but a deep, reverberating cracking noise cut off whatever he was about to say. Mike's eyes widened suddenly and he looked down at the ice he was sitting on. Small, hairline cracks had formed beneath him from the fall, slowly widening and extending with each passing second. The layers of ice were cracking apart around him and Mike was sitting in the middle of a minefield. He looked up at Harvey again, terror written across his face.

Harvey registered the severity of the situation almost instantly and felt his blood turn to ice. "Mike, I'm coming! Don't move!" He took off across the bridge at a run, his shoes slipping and sliding with each step.

"Har-" Mike's voice was suddenly cut off and Harvey stopped just long enough to see the ice give way completely underneath him and dump Mike into the frigid water below. The younger man's head disappeared beneath the water for a split second before he came up spluttering and thrashing.

"Mike!" Harvey felt his heart thudding painfully in his chest as he watched Mike struggle to stay afloat in the icy water. "Mike, hang on! I'm coming!" He set off in a dead run for the edge of the bridge, running faster than he had in a long time.

**OOOOO**

Every coherent thought Mike possessed was instantly erased as the icy water sucked him in. It wasn't to say he had many coherent thoughts before the ice gave way, he was still a bit dazed from the fall, but the mind-numbing cold successfully eradicated any others he might have had for the next few minutes.

He felt like daggers and razorblades were cutting and slicing into his skin from every angle, sharp and excruciating and unbearable. Every fiber of his being was screaming in agony and he desperately wanted to voice that expression but all that came out was a harsh gasp. His head dipped under the water again against his will and he came up coughing and gagging as he inhaled a mouthful of water. His arms and legs were seizing up from the cold and it was getting harder and harder to stay afloat.

He could hear Harvey yelling his name from somewhere up above him and he tried to call back but another mouthful of the water was the only thing he got for his efforts. Mike coughed again, each breath coming out as a sharp, painful wheeze. He wasn't sure how much longer he could keep this up before he sank completely.

He groped for the edge of the ice, his hands and arms heavy and uncooperative. He grabbed the edge and tried to pull himself out of the water and back onto something solid. The ice near the edge of the hole was thin and flimsy and broke apart under his hands, casting him back into water with a splash. Mike's head disappeared beneath the water again and this time he couldn't find the strength the swim back up.

His arms and legs felt like they weighed a ton each, the water-weighted clothes doing nothing to remedy this problem. The surface was just inches from his head, he could almost reach out and touch it, but it was so far away. So incredibly far away…

His lungs burned, aching for oxygen that he couldn't give them. Instinct took control over common sense and he opened his mouth to take a breath, sucking in a lungful of water instead. His body tried to expel the water with the only method it knew how: by coughing. However, the problem with coughing is that it also requires oxygen, once again something Mike was severely lacking, and the motion only succeeded in bringing more water into his lungs.

Everything was getting dark now, the water closing over his head becoming murkier with each passing second. Mike's body was still struggling against the iciness surrounding it but he couldn't fight it anymore, he was sinking and there was nothing he could do about it. He could feel the water in his lungs, heavy and cold, suffocating him and dragging him down further into the depths.

The sky was cold and grey above him, a small amount of light reflecting down into the hole he'd fallen through. Ribbons of light swirled through the murky water, wrapping around him in a frigid embrace. It was beautiful in a way, almost like an image captured in still life photography. Mike's subconscious, always the optimist, helpfully suggested that if he was going to drown at least his last view of this world would be a nice one. His vision darkened then, obscuring the murky light completely, and he sank further into the darkness.

* * *

**Never fear dear readers, I will never kill Mike no matter how close I come to it ^.-**


	7. Cold as Ice

**Ohh Mike...the things I put you through :p Enjoy my dears!**

* * *

The short distance from the top of the bridge to the trail seemed to take an eternity. Harvey was running as fast as feet would carry him, slipping and sliding across the icy wood as he ran. Several times his feet slid out from under him and he would land heavily on his hands and knees, pushing himself back up and taking off at a sprint again. He could hear Mike's splashing and that gave him hope that the younger man was still managing to keep his head above water but he wasn't sure how long that would last. The fall alone was enough to worry him but the icy water was another story entirely. He knew he only had a few minutes before Mike wouldn't be able to keep himself up anymore.

He reached the edge of the bridge, casting a brief glance over his shoulder to where Mike had fallen through. He saw the younger man's head dip beneath the water for a second before he came back up spluttering but that one second was all it took for Harvey's worst fears to be confirmed. "Mike!" He yelled, landing in a sprint from the edge of the bridge and racing off toward the lake. He cut through the thick underbrush in the trees, tripping over roots and bushes underfoot. He kept running, not allowing himself to stop even as his pants were ripped and torn around his legs.

The edge of the lake was just ahead, frozen solid against the shore. Harvey caught another glimpse of Mike's head disappearing beneath the water and this time it took him much longer to resurface. "Mike!" Forgoing any thoughts of his own safety, Harvey raced out onto the ice, his entire focus on the hole that seemed so incredibly far away.

Mike's head disappeared again and this time he didn't resurface. The frozen surface was devoid of any sign of life and everything became silent. "Mike! No!" Harvey's heart thudded in his chest and he couldn't fight the edge of panic that rose in his voice. He pushed himself to go faster, every thought he possessed locked onto Mike. His feet were sliding, the icy slick like glass beneath designer shoes that were definitely not made for running, let alone running on ice. By some miracle he managed to stay upright and slid to his knees by the edge of the hole. "Mike!"

The hole was beginning to freeze over again already, a thin, transparent layer of ice forming on the still surface. And Mike was nowhere in sight. Harvey tried not to think how long he'd been under water by now, a minute? Two minutes? It didn't matter, all he knew was that he needed to get him out of the water and now!

The ice shifted tremulously beneath him as he reached the hole, the frozen cracks formed by the fall still alarmingly apparent but beginning to freeze back into place like everything else. He hoped like hell it would hold his weight because if it dumped him in the water on top of Mike then they would both be well and truly screwed.

Harvey slammed his fist into the thin layer of ice forming over the hole, breaking it apart and searching the murky water desperately for any sign of Mike. It was so dark and murky he could barely see two inches below the surface of the water. His heart was pounding furiously against his ribcage, cold, sickening dread settling in the pit of his stomach. What if he couldn't find him? What if Mike had sank too far already? What if he was gone completely? "No!" Harvey growled out loud, refusing to accept that possibility. There was no way he was going to let Mike drown in this God forsaken lake three days before Christmas! He'd scour this entire lake with nothing but a snorkel if he had to!

The light caught a very slight reflection of something about two feet below the surface, a glimmer, just barely noticeable. Harvey latched onto it immediately; it was Mike's jacket…it had to be…He thrust his arms into the water, groping desperately for the familiar texture of fabric. Almost instantly, his hands and fingers went numb, the cold stabbing him directly to the bone. He grit his teeth against it, he couldn't think about that now. His fingers came in contact with something soft, something distinctly not water, and he closed his hand around it. The muscles in his hands were stiff and uncoordinated against the cold water but he refused to let go. He gripped with every ounce of strength he possessed and pulled.

Mike's head appeared above the surface of the water a second later, Harvey hands tangled in the hood of his jacket. The younger man was alarmingly pale and limp, hanging in Harvey's hands like a lifeless rag doll. "Mike!" Harvey yelled uselessly, completely unsurprised when he received no response. He needed to get him out of the water right now.

He tugged hard, getting nothing for his efforts other than the ice creaking menacingly beneath him. His own hands were beginning to lose their grip, his fingers trembling as he tightened them around Mike's hood. He tugged again, literally throwing himself backwards away from the hole in an effort to gain some kind of leverage on the situation. Mike came a few feet out of the water but the weight of his clothes combined with the dead weight of his body was threatening to drag him back in any second. With another burst of strength, Harvey pulled again, managing to get the upper half of Mike's body completely out of the water and on the ice ledge of the hole. Harvey grabbed another handful of his jacket and pulled again, slowly but surely tugging him out of the water completely. It felt like it a took an eternity but Mike was finally on the ice and out of the watery death trap.

Harvey looped both arms under Mike's and dragged him further from the water toward the shore. Once they reached a more stable section of the ice, Harvey dropped to his knees beside Mike, numb hands clutching his face. Mike was a deathly grey, the only color on his face was the mix of blood and water from the scrape on his cheek and the busted lip. His lips and eyelids were tinged blue and he was completely unresponsive. He looked like a corpse.

"Mike! Come on, kid! Wake up!" Harvey begged, his thumb rubbing frantically against the younger man's uninjured cheekbone. Mike didn't move, didn't speak, didn't flinch in anyway. Harvey shook his head in disbelief and crouched over him, his ear less than an inch from Mike's mouth. He couldn't hear anything…Mike wasn't breathing. "Shit…no no no no no no…" He muttered frantically, pressing numb fingertips to the younger man's throat, desperately searching for a pulse. He couldn't feel anything. He moved his fingers, pressing down harder against the wax-like skin. Nothing.

"Fuck! No, Mike…don't do this!" Harvey begged softly, quickly unzipping the icy, water-logged jacket and tearing it away from Mike's chest. He leaned down, pressing his ear against the younger man's sternum and listening carefully. Nothing…no heartbeat, no breathing…just silence. "No!" Harvey shook his head furiously, pulling away from the lifeless man beneath him and interlocking his fingers on his chest. He positioned his hands over Mike's heart and began pressing down fast and hard, counting breathlessly with each compression.

"Come on, kid…come on…don't do this…" He gasped, flinching as he felt Mike's ribs bend and give beneath his hands every time he pushed down. He couldn't accept this, couldn't accept that Mike wasn't breathing and that he'd been too late. He pressed down harder, forcing his hands to act in simulation of a heartbeat and keep the blood flowing through Mike's body.

He stopped and shifted up toward the younger man's head, tilting it back and pinching his nose shut. He sealed his mouth over Mike's, blowing a full breath into his lungs and watching from the corner of his eye as his chest rose just slightly. He repeated the process, trying not to think about the coldness of Mike's lips or that fact that he wasn't breathing on his own. The second breath went in much like the first and Harvey pulled away, moving down and re-positioning his hands on Mike's chest.

He started compressions again, encouraging softly with each push. "Come kid…come back to me…come on Mike…" His pleas were going unheard however and Mike remained lifeless and still one the frozen lake. Harvey pressed down harder, something that was clearly not lake water falling from his eyes. He couldn't lose him…not like this. He stopped again, leaning down and pressing his ear to Mike's chest, listening carefully. Nothing.

"God dammit Mike!" He growled, tilting his head back and breathing for him again. "Breathe, damn you!" He blew another breath into the kid's lungs before moving back and starting another round of compressions.

Harvey was desperate, more desperate than he'd ever been, and he did something he hadn't done in years. He started to pray. He prayed to any god listening to spare Mike's life, to let him come back. He begged and pleaded, something he would never do out in the open, but in the privacy of this moment he was one his hands and knees begging for a miracle. "Please…" He muttered, pressing down hard on Mike's chest. "Please come back…"

There was a faint gurgling sound and suddenly Mike jerked beneath his hands, a bubble of water issuing from his mouth. He gagged and choked as more water came up, sluicing out of his mouth like a pot boiling over. Harvey reacted instantly, turning him on his side and slamming the palm of his hand into the middle of Mike's back, forcing more water to come up.

Mike coughed and choked for several minutes, spitting up more water than Harvey would have thought humanly possible. He was trembling severely, shaking all over, and was barely conscious by the time he finished coughing.

Harvey scooped him off his side, pulling him into his arms and squeezing him tightly. "God…don't you ever do that again…"He murmured against Mike's hair, rocking them both slightly to keep from trembling himself. He needed to get them off the ice, needed to get Mike medical attention, but for the moment, all he could do was hold him tightly and thank whatever god had answered his prayers.

"Harvey…" Mike's voice was soft and faint, his hands gripping the older man's arms weakly. Blood was running down his face again and he was having trouble clinging to what little consciousness he possessed. "Harvey…"

"Shh, I know kid," Harvey muttered gently, wrapping his arms around Mike tightly and standing up slowly, holding the kid up more than he was supporting him. "We have to get you to a hospital," he said but he doubted Mike could hear him, the kid was getting heavier by the second. A gust of icy wind sliced across the frozen lake, swirls of thick snow sweeping out with it. It was beginning to fall heavily and they were still about a mile away from the cabin and the car.

Harvey tightened his grip on Mike and began making his way back toward the cabin, squinting through the swirling snow storm. If they made it back to the cabin without freezing to death it would be a miracle. Hell, there had been one miracle today already, why not shoot for two?

* * *

**Yay! Good thing Harvey's trained in First Aid ^.-**


	8. Lifesaving mancuddling

**Okay, so I'm not sure where the guy from the Leasing Office went I'm the one writing the story O.o He just up an disappeared from the plot and I doubt he'll be coming back. I'm not sure why, he didn't tell me :/ rude...**

* * *

Mike was nearly, if not completely, unconscious by the time they got back to the cabin. It had taken a good thirty minutes to get from the lake, back down the trail, and into the cabin area and by that time, the snow was so thick in the air Harvey could barely see a foot in front of him. The air was choked with large, thick snowflakes that clung to skin and created an icy crust against their clothes. Each step became harder than the last as Harvey cold, exhausted muscles burned to carry on. He refused to stop though, Mike hanging limply from his arms confirmed that fact.

He breathed a sigh of relief when they finally stumbled into the cabin area, still as empty and deserted as it had been when they left. Harvey half-dragged, mostly carried Mike to the car, struggling to keep them both upright while fighting to open the door one-handed. He managed to crack the door open and nearly dropped Mike into the passenger seat in his haste to get him out of the snow. He slammed the door and walked around to the driver's side, blinking rapidly to clear his vision from the snow that was clinging to his eyelashes and trying its best to blind him. He got into the car behind the steering wheel, cranking the engine and frowning when it took longer than usual to start. The windshield was completely frozen, a thick layer of ice covering the glass like an opaque film. The engine sputtered for a few more seconds before finally springing to life with a dull roar. Harvey didn't even wait for the windshield to defrost, he just rolled down the window, letting in an icy blast of wind and snow, and navigated his way by looking through the open window.

He drove slowly, the car practically crawling along the bumpy road as he made his way back to the Leasing Office. He needed to talk to the man who had been behind the front desk; Mike needed a hospital and Harvey had no idea where the nearest one was. He glanced across the seat, trying to assess Mike from where he was sitting. The younger man was slumped against the seat like a rag doll, eyes closed and motionless. He was still shockingly pale and the trudge back from the lake definitely hadn't done him any favors. The only reassurance Harvey took was the small puffs of steam against the glass that indicated Mike was still breathing. He held onto that for the moment.

The Leasing Office appeared several minutes later, the snow nearly obscuring it from view until they were almost directly on top of it. Harvey threw the car in park and bolted up the front steps, reaching the door in a matter of seconds. The door was locked, the lights off inside, and there was absolutely no one there. Harvey clenched his teeth, banging on the door with one fist hard enough to make the window panes rattle inside. "Hello! I need some help out here!" He yelled uselessly, his voice nearly lost over the sound of the wind. "There's been an accident! Someone is hurt!" His cries went unnoticed though, the only reply being the sharp gusts of wind at his back.

He pulled out his cell phone, glancing at the phone number on the door, and punched the buttons in. He brought the phone to his ear, listening intently as it tried to connect to anything. After a second it ended the call, no conneciton having been made. Harvey cursed and redialed the number, walking across the front porch in hopes of getting a better signal. There was a soft click as the lines connected and he listened carefully to each ring. Inside the building, he could hear another phone ringing idly, completely useless for the sake of an emergency. Harvey cursed bitterly in frustration and clapped the phone shut, looking back at the car.

Mike needed a hospital, that much was certain, but Harvey had no idea where the nearest one was and he couldn't risk getting lost with Mike in the condition he was in now. He needed to get warm and dry and preferably conscious before they made any sudden moves and none of those things could be accomplished driving off blindly in a snow storm as bad as this. With a heaving sigh of frustration, Harvey ran back to the car and jumped back in behind the steering wheel, backing away from the Leasing Office and turning in the direction of the cabins again.

He made it back to the cabin in the same time he'd had leaving it. The drive was a slow crawl through sheets of sleets and snow and he could just barely make out the road as they drove. Mike was still unconscious in the seat, not having moved an inch since Harvey had tossed him in there. This worried him more than he liked to admit and he silently urged the car to go faster.

When they finally made it back to Mike's designated cabin, Harvey parked as close to the door as he could and jumped out, running around to the passenger seat and opening the door. Had he not been standing right there, Mike would have tumbled out and landed face first on the snow-covered dirt but Harvey managed to catch him just before that happened. He scooped Mike into his arms, whisking him away from the car like a groom carrying his new bride into the honeymoon suite.

The cabin was just as warm and cozy as it had been before they'd left and Harvey was silently thankful for that; he was going to have enough trouble getting Mike warm again without worrying about the cabin warming up as well. He carried Mike inside, bumping the door closed with one hip, and walking through the living room with the limp, dripping young man still hanging from his arms. The hallway was dark and Harvey knocked his knees against the wall twice navigating his way back but he finally found the master bedroom and walked inside.

A large, king-sized took up most of the room, carefully made with a layer of blankets and quilts Mike must have brought with him. A wooden chest of drawers stood in one corner, a squat, pot-belly stove in the other, and aside from a few pictures on the wall, that was the extent of the furniture. Harvey wasn't looking for luxury at this point, he was looking for warmth.

He carried Mike over to the bed and laid him down gently, flipping on a lamp on top of the chest of drawers as he passed. Harvey remembered very little from his Boy Scout days but he remembered enough to know that the first thing he needed to do was get Mike dry. He tugged off the wet jacket and Henley without a problem but the boots gave him trouble. His fingers were still numb from the trek back and he couldn't coordinate them well enough to untie the knots. He growled in frustration and kept working at them, determined to get them off if it was the last thing he did. Finally, after a about two minutes of tugging and pulling, the laces slipped loose and he was able to pull the water-logged boots off.

Mike still hadn't regained consciousness or so much as twitched the entire time this was going on which Harvey was quietly thankful for as now he had to take off the kid's pants. He hesitated for a only a second, fighting down the flustered blush that threatened to rise to his cheeks that his subconscious swore was a result of the exertion he was putting his body through. He managed to unbutton Mike's pants after a few tries and pulled them, boxers and all, down and off. He tossed them across the room with a wet thud, tearing his eyes away from his naked, vulnerable, worryingly unconscious associate. He needed to get him warm and fast.

Harvey de-vested himself of his own clothes, stripping down to nothing but his boxers and tossing his clothes across the room. Any other time and he would have raised merry hell about the prospect of his suit being ruined but he found he didn't give a shit right then. All he was focused on was Mike.

The room was pleasantly warm, Mike having taken care to toss a few logs into the pot-belly stove before they left to make sure the back room was as cozy as the rest of the cabin. Once again, Harvey was silently thankful for the small miracles he'd received so far and was not about to ask for anything else. He tossed the blankets back and bundled Mike beneath them, sliding in beside him and pulling him close. Harvey was prepared to testify in court that what he was doing was totally masculine, life-saving, man-cuddling and would swear to that until his dying day.

Mike's skin was ice-cold and clammy against his own, the texture less like flesh and more along the lines of cold rubber. Harvey held him close, trying to bring some kind of warmth back into the younger man's body. Mike was still so still, so incredibly still…It worried Harvey more than he cared to admit. He brought his hand up to Mike's neck, pressing his fingers gently against his throat. For one heart-stopping second he couldn't feel a pulse and a flare of panic surged through him. His fingers were still painfully numb though so he pressed a bit harder, concentrating intently until he felt a very faint, sluggish flutter beneath his fingertips. He kept his fingers there for several seconds, reassuring himself that the pulse he found there was real and not some horrible figment of his imagination.

Satisfied that Mike was still at least half-alive and not taking a turn for the worst (at least for now), Harvey hugged him closer and desperately tried to keep him warm. He contented himself to listening carefully to Mike's shallow breathing as the wind and snow continued to rage outside.

* * *

**Man-cuddling for the win! XD**


	9. Baby Its Cold Outside

**Have you guys heard of the Polar Bear Plunge? Its a voluntary(!) dip in a frozen lake that happens every year up in the northern states. Oh my God! I think I would die! O.o**

* * *

Mike started to show some signs of life after about an hour. His muscles twitched slightly, contracting experimentally as they gradually warmed back up. He shifted ever so slightly against Harvey, not bothering to open his eyes but trying to assess his situation by touch alone.

Harvey, who had been just to the point of falling asleep, jolted awake instantly and looked down at the younger man still bundled in his arms. "Mike? Hey kid, you back with me?"

Slowly, very slowly, Mike opened his eyes, blinking half-lidded for a few seconds at the frayed edge of the quilt that was hanging just in front of his eyes. His eyelids were still a bit discolored, making his look like he had two shiners forming beneath this eyes. His lip was a bit swollen, the blood having dried and pooled under the skin to make it look darker. Simply put, he looked like hell. Mike opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. Swallowing forcefully, he cleared his throat a bit and tried again. "Harvey?"

"You got it."

"What-" his voice cracked, raspy and dry from disuse. He cleared his throat again, eyes squeezing shut slightly in effort. "What happened?"

Harvey forced himself to keep his voice calm, the urge to start reaming the younger man for being so stupid and scaring him half to death on the tip of his tongue. Instead, he took a slow breath and let it out as a sigh. "You decided to take part in the Polar Bear Plunge a little early this year."

Mike shivered a bit in response, his voice still weak and soft. "Can't think…too cold…"

"I mean you fell through the ice out on that lake," Harvey elaborated, translating the reference into a blunt statement.

Mike's eyes widened a little and he looked at Harvey with an expression that was part confusion and part shock. His eyes shifted to himself unintentionally and he cleared his throat again. "Is that why I'm naked?"

The older man refused to meet his gaze and instead contented himself to staring at a space above Mike's head. "You were hypothermic, if I didn't do something you were going to die."

Mike was silent for a minute, blinking slowly as comprehension broke through his thoughts like a figure emerging from a thick fog. "You saved me?"

"Of course I saved you," Harvey snapped back, his words coming out a bit harsher than he meant them to. "Do you know the kind of shit Donna would put me through if I left you out in the lake? Not to mention your grandmother."

Mike smiled faintly, his skin still far too pale for Harvey's liking but he'd regained a little bit of color over the past hour and no longer sported the sickly grey complexion he'd had out on the lake. He shivered again, unconsciously ducking his head toward Harvey as the older man was still much warmer than he was. "Thank you," he said softly, his voice nearly muffled by the blankets.

Harvey simply nodded in response, a heavy silence falling between them as the wind and snow continued to rage outside. The storm had slowed just a bit since they'd been inside but several inches of snow had now piled up along the window sills and door. There was enough firewood to last them the rest of the night and into the next day as long as the storm didn't getting any worse.

Mike winced, eyes squeezing shut a bit, and Harvey frowned at him worriedly. "You okay?"

The younger man shook his head after a second, a wince still pinching his features. "No…everything hurts…I feel like my entire body is cramping…"

Harvey nodded sagely and tightened his arms around Mike a bit more, not bothering to be concerned with the intimate position anymore. The intense cold had caused everything to go rigid and now that Mike was beginning to warm up again, his body was going into overdrive. Harvey had only experienced hypothermia once and it had been a very mild case. Still, he remembered the tight, sharp pain he had experienced as his body re-warmed itself and he went along for the ride.

"How long have we been here?" Mike asked, his voice still a bit tense and strained against the onslaught of cramps that was assaulting him.

Harvey glanced back toward the window like a clock was somehow hanging in the glass. He frowned, estimating the amount of time he'd been laying in that bed with Mike huddled up against him. "About an hour and a half? Two maybe? It's starting to get dark outside…" Mike shivered unintentionally and Harvey realized that despite the warmth of the room, there was a bit of the draft coming from the iced over window. He looked down at the younger man and heaved a silent sigh. "Think you'll be okay for a minute?"

Mike frowned slightly and looked confused. "Where are you going?"

"To get some more wood to put in the stove," he said, sliding out from under the blankets and tucking them in around Mike once he was out. Mike shuddered and curled into a ball under the blankets, the absence of Harvey's warmth making him start shivering all over again. The older man frowned, taking note of this, and quickly walked into the living room to retrieve a few logs from the basket next to the fire place. He walked over to the kitchen table, rummaging around in Mike's duffle bag and finding a faded pair of flannel pants.

Harvey actually welcomed the draft for a minute, the cooler air feeling amazing on his overheated skin. He'd been almost uncomfortably warm with Mike pressed up against him underneath the heavy quilts on the bed but he refused to move, knowing the younger man needed every ounce of heat he could get. Seeing him start shivering all over again just reminded him of that fact even more and he made his way back into the humid bedroom, deftly tossing the logs into the potbelly stove and moving back toward the bed. He held the pants out to his associate but the younger man just blinked at them in confusion. Smirking just a bit, Harvey elaborated. "They're called pants, kid."

"I know that," Mike mumbled and with that split lip he almost looked like he was pouting. "I don't remember bring those..."

Harvey didn't question it; confusion was a classic trait of hypothermia and Mike was still probably a little rattled from the fall he'd taken earlier. While he'd been unconscious, Harvey had taken it upon himself to check for broken bones or abnormalities Mike might have sustained from his plunge off the bridge. Other than being disgustingly skinnny like he always was (something Harvey would helpfully pass along to Donna so she could fix if it was the last thing she did), he didn't find any hidden injuries other than the small wounds on his face. Mike had been extraordinarily lucky and Harvey was all the more grateful for that. He took a step closer, holding the pants out to his associate once more. "Put these on, it will help you retain a little more heat."

Mike nodded mutely and reached out from under the mountain of blankets to take the pants. He was still shivering and his hands were uncoordinated as he struggled with the soft fabric. He wiggled and squirmed for a minute before finally getting both legs into the correct spot but by the time they were on, he was out of breath. Who knew putting on pants could be as challenging as solving a Rubix cube?

Harvey smiled a bit. "Better?" Mike nodded again, shivering a bit less than he had a few seconds previously. Satisfied with the answer, Harvey flipped back the quilts and sat on the edge of the bed. The minute he'd climbed back under the blankets, Mike was pressed up against him once more, completely unashamed by the intimate proximity and the fact that this was not only his boss but another man as well.

Harvey felt a small smile tug at the corner of his mouth and carefully wrapped his arms around Mike again, offering him as much warmth as he could. The younger man's skin was still a bit cool against his own, at least it felt cooler compared to the sweltering heat Harvey was feeling underneath all the layers of bedding. Harvey let his hands travel up and down Mike's shoulders slowly in a semblance of comfort.

He supposed he should have felt self-conscious about the position they'd found themselves in: both half-naked and both tangled in a mess of limbs and blankets to keep warm in the wake of a snow storm. Had it been anyone else, Harvey would have faltered in his composure on more than one occasion. But it didn't feel like that at all with Mike; with Mike it felt normal, and protective, and right. He was glad he was the one taking care of him at that moment and not someone else. Mike had become Harvey's responsibility and he'd be damned if he let anyone take that job from him now.

"Harvey?" Mike's voice was soft, just on the verge of sleep once more.

"Hmm?"

"Thanks again…for everything…"

Harvey smiled to himself and simply tucked Mike's head beneath his chin. "Anytime kid, anytime."

* * *

**Awww, woobie!Mike is so freakin' cute! XD**


	10. Hot Tea and Fireplaces

**Here you are my dears! Hope you all like it! :D**

* * *

Harvey jolted awake suddenly, confused and disoriented. He blinked slowly, looking around the small, dark room curiously. This wasn't his apartment and he certainly wasn't in his bed…maybe a one night stand? He tried to make it a point not to stay at women's apartments though, he liked knowing the exits and the familiarity of his own place. Still, he wasn't in his apartment so that could only leave one option.

Someone was moving beside him, trying to be discreet and failing miserably as he was already awake. He tried to focus in the dim light, eyes catching just the murkiest of outlines in the shadows. When they finally did focus he nearly gasped in surprise. It was Mike, he was sharing a bed with Mike! Before the crescendo of sexual doubt and curiosity could assault him, he suddenly remembered the cabin and the lake and Mike being hypothermic and that's why they were in bed together.

He sighed softly, bringing a hand up to scrub the sleep away from his eyes. He hadn't even remembered falling asleep and he certainly hadn't planned to. He'd been so worried about Mike, the idea of sleep had been the furthest thing from his mind. But he had fallen asleep at some point which led to the complete amnesia and disorientation he's just experienced upon waking up in bed with another man.

Mike was sitting on the edge of the bed, his back to him, and seemed to be working up the strength to stand up. He was moving slowly and quietly, obviously trying not to wake Harvey up, but it was too late for that.

"Going somewhere?" Harvey asked, smiling a bit when the kid visibly jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Hey," Mike turned over one shoulder to look at him. "Sorry…I was trying not to wake you up."

Harvey shrugged and pushed himself up on one elbow, hiding the wince as his stiff muscles protested. Practically carrying Mike nearly two miles in the snow hadn't done him any favors. "I wasn't really asleep." It was a complete lie but it hid some of the sheepishness he felt for actually falling asleep while he was supposed to be watching the younger man. "So, like I said, going somewhere?"

Mike hesitated for a second, looking at the floor like it was covered in broken glass. "I really have to pee but I don't know how long gravity will let me have the upper hand."

Harvey smirked again, pushing himself up all the way. "I'd rather you not fall out of the bed if it can be helped," he muttered, swinging his legs out from under the mountain of blankets on top of the bed and standing slowly. The room was still warm and humid which was a welcome sensation when his bare feet made contact with the wooden floor. God, how much would that suck to get all warm and cozy in the bed and step out onto the cold floor? He walked around to Mike's side of the bed, offering him his hand.

The younger man looked both embarrassed and grateful at the same time, awkwardly taking his boss's hand and tentatively standing up. He swayed for a brief minute, Harvey watching him carefully, before he finally gained some leverage over being upright. He smiled gratefully and Harvey, seeing that he wasn't going to take a header in the next five seconds, let go of his hand and stepped to the side.

Mike shuffled out of the bedroom and disappeared into the bathroom, closing the door with a soft whoosh behind him. Taking advantage of the moment alone, Harvey checked his watch, seeing it was just after 1:20. He glanced back toward the window, the glass fogged up and hazy with condensation. He couldn't tell what the weather was doing outside but he couldn't hear the gales of wind that had been beating against the side of the cabin earlier in the evening. He stumbled out of the bedroom and into the small living room, eager for a change in scenery.

The living room was significantly colder than the bedroom, the fire in the hearth having burned out a few hours ago. Harvey grabbed a few logs from the box and tossed them into the smoldering coals, stoking them a bit until the flames began to climb up the edges of the logs and the fire had restarted. He walked over to Mike's bag and pulled out another Henley and a thick sweat shirt. The pants issue was covered but he couldn't very well go around half-dressed for the rest of the evening.

He heard the bathroom door open and a few seconds later, Mike appeared around the corner in the living room. The younger man had one hand pressed lightly against his chest, the other brushing against the wall to keep him standing. Harvey frowned, handing him the shirts. "You okay?"

"Yeah, my chest hurts…" Mike muttered, slipping the Henley over his head and wiggling into the sweatshirt a second later.

"Hurts?"

"Yeah, like a bruise or something…" Mike rubbed absently at his chest again and sat down on the couch. "Its like being tackled in football all over again."

"Oh…" Harvey suddenly knew the reason behind the pain and felt his stomach do a sickening flip. "Yeah, I guess CPR will do that to you."

Mike stopped, his eyes widening a bit and a vaguely horrified expression crossing his face. "CPR?"

Harvey frowned, not really wanting to go into great details about it. He still had the image of Mike lifeless and pale on the ice burned into the back of his eyelids and every time he saw it it just reminded him how close he'd come to losing the younger man completely. "Mike, when I pulled you from the lake you weren't breathing. Your heart had stopped. Me performing CPR is the reason you're sitting here now and not dead out on the lake."

Mike sat motionless and speechless for several seconds, simply staring at Harvey with the same wide-eyed expression he'd suddenly developed. Finally, after a few seconds of nothing, he regained the ability to speak. "I…had no idea you did that."

Harvey shrugged as nonchalantly as he could manage, unable to meet the younger man's eye. "I couldn't let you die out there and believe it or not, I am trained in First Aid so…I just did what came naturally in that situation."

Another heavy silence filled the living room, the soft crackle of the fire in the hearth the only thing filling the void. Finally, Mike smiled weakly and shrugged a bit. "I guess I should be thanking you again then: first for saving me from the lake and second for not letting me turn into a popsicle afterwards."

Harvey flashed him a small smile, glad to be moving away from the topic of Mike's near-drowning again. "Hey, like I said, I couldn't very well just leave you out there. Donna would have my ass if she knew I left you to freeze." He glanced toward the door, suddenly remembering his phone was in the front seat of the car. "Speaking of, I really should call her. She was worried sick about you."

"Donna was worried about me?" Mike laughed lightly, wincing a bit as the movement jostled his bruised chest. "I didn't think Donna did things like 'worry'. Just like I thought you didn't do things like 'care.'"

Harvey smiled again, ignoring the jibe tossed his way. "She tries to make it seem that way. She was the one who's been pestering me about your holiday plans for the past week and a half because she didn't want you to spend Christmas alone. Donna puts up a tough front but she'll turn into a mama bear protecting her cub if she thinks its necessary," he cast Mike a meaningful look. "Apparently with you, she deems it necessary."

Mike smiled, a faint blush coloring his cheeks in the flickering firelight. "I'll have to send her a fruit basket when we get back." He sobered up for a minute, glancing at the window. "When are we going back?" He asked, not lifting his eyes to meet Harvey's.

The older man sighed and looked at the snow swept window as well. "Mike, look, I know you came out here for a reason and I know you're not keen on going back to the city right now but I really think you should go see a doctor. You were in that lake for a long time and you-" he stopped himself, not wanting to bring up the whole "not breathing" thing again because it seemed to freak the kid out as much as it did him. "Well, between the cold and the water you swallowed, I think it would be best if someone with a medical license checked you out."

Mike nodded slowly, not putting up a fight but not looking defeated either. Harvey had a point, they both knew it, and he was in no position to argue. "Okay, Harvey. I trust you."

Harvey nodded in return and glanced back at the fire. He'd been expecting a bit of a fight from Mike but was relieved it didn't come to that. He'd feel much better when the kid got cleared with a clean bill of health and was willing to force that if necessary. Mike had become his top priority and he wasn't about to fall down on the job.

Beside him, Mike shivered very faintly, almost imperceptibly. Harvey frowned and looked at him. "Are you still cold?"

The younger man shook his head slowly. "Not cold so much as just got a chill all of a sudden."

"You can go back into the bedroom, its warmer in there-"

"No," Mike cut him off with a small smile. "No, I want to be out here. I don't think I could lay down any more if even if I wanted to, I fell like I would start to develop bedsores."

Harvey smirked a bit at the joke but said nothing. He was concerned about Mike staying warm enough so he wordlessly got off the couch and added another log to the fire. After the flames began to devour the new log, he disappeared into the tiny kitchen and began rummaging around in the cabinets. He found an old kettle and a few tea bags that had been tucked away in a Ziplock bag. There was no telling how old they were but Harvey was at least semi-certain that tea didn't go bad. Besides, he wasn't worried about the flavor so much as the warmth it would bring.

He walked over to the sink and turned the faucets, the pipes groaning in protest as the gurgled to life. He filled the kettle and set it on the stove, lighting one of the burners with a flick of his hand and watching as the flames began to lick the underside of the kettle.

Mike was watching him silently, he could feel eyes on his back, but he didn't bother to turn around. After a few minutes, steam began to billow from the lip of the kettle and soft whistling echoed through the kitchen. He took the kettle off the stove and poured hot water into two mugs he'd found in the cabinets. He dropped a tea bag into each mug, swishing them back and forth slowly to release the tea. When he was satisfied that they had steeped long enough, he pulled the bags out and tossed them in the trashcan, taking a mug in each hand and walking back into the living room.

Mike accepted the mug gratefully and took a cautious sip, flinching only a tiny bit as the hot liquid make contact with his lips. The hot tea seemed to do the trick though and he relaxed against the arm of the couch, pulling his feet up to his chest and resting the mug on his knee. Harvey snagged a quilt from the bed and handed it to Mike as well, watching as the younger man draped it across his legs and offered the other end of it to him as he sat down.

They sat in companionable silence for a while, watching the flickering flames cast a warm glow into the living room. It was comfortable like this, no expectation and no judgement. Harvey had to admit it was nice. Ususally the only alone time he shared like this was with the women he brought home and they were usually only ever there for one thing. But this was different. As much as he enjoyed nights like that, he was enjoying this even more.

"Did your family have any traditions when you were growing up?" Mike's voice pulled him out of his reverie and he looked across the couch to see the younger man looking at him. The color had returned to Mike's face by now and he didn't look nearly as bad as he did a few hours before. His cheek and lip were bruised and he still looked tired but it was nothing compared to how he was.

Harvey shrugged a bit and took a sip of his tea, silently surprised that it was good. "Not really. My parents never really liked the holidays and liked each other even less so Christmas was never a big deal in my house. I think one year we had a tree but it was made of plastic and my mother threw it away at 2 o'clock on Christmas day."

Mike frowned a bit. "I'm sorry, I didn't know that."

Harvey shrugged again and looked into the fire. "Don't be, nothing you could have done. Christmas just isn't everyone's thing, you know? My parents never really celebrated it so I never did either. That's why I don't understand the fascination some people have with it. God, Donna would live in the North Pole if given the opprotunity."

Mike chuckled softly behind the rim of his mug. "Yeah, she definitely got into the Christmas spirit early this year."

"It starts earlier every year. I think next year she'll probably start in August."

The conversation died for a minute, the two of them content to simply sit in each others company and drink their tea. The fire crackled noisily in the hearth and tiny pops of flame richocheted off the bricks surrounding it.

"Do you still want me to spend Christmas with you?" Mike wasn't looking directly at him, more like sort of at him, almost as if he was afraid to meet his eyes. It was an unsual question, one Harvey new he'd had trouble asking previously so he tried to keep it simple.

"Only if you want to. If you have other plans its fine."

Mike shook his head. "No, I mean...I don't have other plans, I was just seeing if the invitation was still open. It might be nice to spend the holidays with someone this year."

Harvey smiled a little and nodded. "Yeah kid, the invitation is still open."

Mike smiled in return. "Alright then, I guess we have a holiday plan." Warm silence filled the air again and stayed that way. There was nothing more that needed to be said and the two men sat in companionable silence as they watched the flickering flames.

* * *

**I really love domestic scenes for some reason, they're so nice to write! This seemed like a good break from all the drama previously! :D**


	11. The Boys Are Back in Town

**Enjoy lovelies! Hope you all like it! :D**

**BTW, I'm ashamed of myself for this title XD**

* * *

Harvey opened his eyes slowly, blinking in the early morning light. Icy, grey sunlight filtered through the windows casting long, dark shadows over the corners of the room. The fire had once again burned down to embers, a few smoldering remains flickering warmly in the hearth. The room was still warm but there was a distinct chill creeping in through ice covered windows.

Harvey sat up slowly, wincing a bit at the sharp crick in his neck. He'd fallen asleep against the arm of the couch, half-leaning, half-hanging off the side. The stiff, achy joints were a nagging reminder of the fact that he'd slept sitting up and he could feel his back straining to pop even as he straightened. His back definitely wasn't going to be granting him any favors for the rest of the day but he guessed it could be worse.

Mike was asleep on the opposite end of the couch, slumped against the arm much in the same way Harvey had been. He'd snuggled down so far in the quilt Harvey had given him that the only thing showing was his head. He seemed completely at ease though, the stress lines that usually appeared around his eyes when they were working on a case up at the firm were gone and he was relaxed in the depths of sleep. For a few minutes, Harvey simply sat and watched the steady rise and fall of his chest as he breathed, contenting himself with the fact that the kid was still alive and there with him.

He had no idea how late they'd stayed up or what time they'd finally fallen asleep. Mike had been the first one to lose the battle with the waking world and had fallen asleep against the arm of the couch. Harvey had considered waking him up and dragging him back into the bedroom but his body refused to act and he had fallen asleep in much the same position. He regretted it now though; that couch was not one to sleep on!

He glanced back toward the window, wondering how deep the snow had gotten since they'd gone inside the day before. The storm had been pretty severe the night before but he hoped it hadn't been enough to strand them in the middle of the woods. He pushed himself off the couch, wincing as his back protested the movement, and walked over to the window, peering outside.

A good foot and a half of snow had fallen during the night, covering his car and everything outside in a thick blanket of white. Fortunately, the gravel road leading to the cabins was still visible and the new layer of snow hadn't buried it completely. With any luck, they may be able to drive out of here with very little issue.

He glanced back at the couch, contemplating whether or not he should wake Mike. He figured he could let the kid sleep for a little while longer while he gathered the various bags and supplies Mike had brought with him. He wandered through the kitchen, quietly collecting the bags of food and utensils that had been left on the counters. He checked the refrigerator, pulling out the few items that had managed to make it inside and shoving them into an open bag.

Behind him, Mike stirred on the couch and sat up, blinking slowly around the room. He saw Harvey packing things in the kitchen and sat up a bit straighter. "Hey."

Harvey looked up, catching his eye. "Hey, sorry, I wasn't trying to wake you."

Mike smiled a bit and swung his legs off the couch. "Well, I guess we're even in that regard," he teased, walking into the kitchen and taking one of the packed bags from Harvey. "Need some help?"

"Yeah, I'm not sure what stays and what goes," Harvey said, indicating the rest of the cabin with a wave of his hand. "I don't know what all you brought."

Mike nodded and disappeared into the back bedroom, returning a few minutes later with an armful of blankets and quilts. He stashed two if them in the hall closet and dropped another on by his open duffel bag on the kitchen table. He stuffed a handful of clothes into the bag as well, zipping it closed and walking back to the kitchen. He grabbed a grocery bag from underneath the sink and walked back into the bedroom, scooping up his still wet clothes from the ground and dropping them in the bag.

Harvey finished up in the kitchen and moved the packed bags onto the table along with Mike's duffel. He helped the younger man clean up whatever was left in the cabin, shoveling the ashes and embers out the fireplace and sweeping them into an ash can. Once Mike was satisfied the cabin was clean, he followed Harvey outside and began loading his things into the backseat of Harvey's car.

Harvey started the car, cranking the defrost on high and leaving it there to thaw the layer of ice on the windshield. Mike was shivering, bundled tight in his jacket, but he never uttered a complaint. Between he and Harvey, they managed to load all of the bags and his duffel into the backseat of the car, closing the door with a bit of finality once they were done. Harvey waited patiently while Mike did one more walk-through of the house and finally locked the door, slipping the key into his pocket and walking back out to the car.

It took another five minutes before the windshield was defrosted enough for them to go anywhere and Harvey finally shifted the car into drive. He navigated his way slowly down the snow covered gravel road, the car rumbling over the icy rocks cautiously. Mike was looking out the window, keeping an eye on the edges of the road while Harvey looked out ahead. It was a slow process but they finally managed to reach the main road, the snow-heavy trees at the rearview window. Casting one last look back into the trees, Harvey and Mike turned onto the main road and began the drive back to the city.

**OOOOO**

At some point during the two hour drive home, Mike fell asleep again, his forehead resting against the window and his arms crossed over his chest. While he was sleeping, Harvey managed to get enough cell signal to return one of the eight missed calls from Donna.

"You better have a damn good reason for ignoring my calls Harvey," his irate secretary growled into the receiver when she finally picked up the phone. "You didn't call me when you left, I haven't heard from you in two days, and I still don't know if you found Mike!"

"Sorry Donna," Harvey answered, suppressing a smile as he spoke. He was well and prepared for the ass-chewing he was going to get from Donna and he could pretty much guarantee the conversation would take a rather immediate turn to Mike. Donna's mama bear senses had been on high alert ever since the Christmas party. "I didn't have any cell service out here until I left. I found Mike but we ran into a bit of trouble out here; we're heading back to the city now."

"Trouble?" Donna's voice lowered an octave and Harvey immediately cursed himself. "What kind of trouble, Harvey?"

He sighed; there was really now way of getting out of this. "He fell through a frozen lake while we were out there." There was a sharp intake of breath and he continued before Donna could panic. "He's fine, he's fine…he's asleep in the car next to me."

"He's fine? He fell through a frozen lake and he's fine? Harvey!" Donna shrieked shrilly, her shock getting the better of her. "You were supposed to bring him home! Not go ice fishing with him!"

"I know, I know…it's a long story and I promise I'll explain everything when we get back but for now I can promise you he's alright. I'm taking him to the hospital as soon as we get back to get him checked out."

There was a heavy silence on the other line and Harvey couldn't tell if Donna was wanting to ask another question about Mike or if she was planning his slow, painful demise for letting something happen to Mike while he was there. "You're sure he's okay?" She asked finally, a resigned sigh escaping from her as she spoke.

"I promise, Donna. I won't let anything else happen to him." That was a promise he definitely intended to keep, especially after these past two days. "Look, I'll call you when we get done at the hospital, okay?"

"You'd better. If I don't hear from you by the end of the day I'll come find you, Harvey. I have my methods."

Harvey would have laughed if he thought Donna was joking but he knew she was completely serious. "I know, Donna. I'll call you later." He hung up the phone, dropping it into the cup holder and casting a glance to his still sleeping associate. "Get ready kid, Donna's going to mother you into the ground when we get back."

**OOOOO**

Mike woke up right as they were pulling into the parking lot of the Emergency Care Clinic. He looked mildly put out with the odea of going to the doctor but one look from Harvey made it clear that he didn't have a choice in the matter. He followed the older man inside obediently and filled out the paperwork that was handed to him, detailing his medical history and providing his reason for the visit. In the blank provided he wrote "fell in a frozen lake" much to Harvey's chagrin.

The doctor called Mike back and Harvey waited patiently in the lobby, flipping through the pages of old Better Homes and Gardens magazines. He had just finished a section over spice garden tips when his phone vibrated against his leg. He pulled it out of his pocket and pressed the menu key, a message from Donna appearing across the screen. 'Call Mike's grandmother. She's looking for him.' An unfamiliar number was pasted into the message behind the text, obviously the phone number for the nursing home.

Harvey dialed the number quietly and stepped outside, leaning against the door as the phone rang. After a few minutes, the other line clicked to life and he heard the same soft, feminine voice answer. "Hello?"

"Mrs. Ross, its Harvey Specter."

"Oh, hello Mr. Specter," Mike's grandmother greeted him warmly and he had the sudden urge to go buy her some flowers. "Did you find my grandson?"

"Yes ma'am, I found him. He was out at the cabin just like you said he'd be." Harvey decided to leave it at that, not daring to go into any detail about their misadventures out on the lake. If Mike wanted to go into that he could but there was no way Harvey was going to tell his grandmother about her grandson falling through the ice.

"Oh, I'm glad. I was beginning to get concerned." He could here her chuckle on the other end of the phone and the urge to get flowers was suddenly stronger than ever.

"He's fine, ma'am. I'll make sure he calls you when he gets a chance," Harvey glanced back at the clinic, vowing to drive Mike over to the nursing home the minute he was cleared.

"Thank you very much Mr. Specter, I'm very grateful to you."

Harvey smiled into the phone as he spoke. "Anytime Mrs. Ross, anytime." He ended the call and stepped back inside just as Mike was being released back into the lobby. The doctor met him with a firm handshake and explained that other then a few abrasions and a small amount of fluid left in his lungs, Mike would be fine. He prescribed him some antibiotics to clear up the fluid and advised him to come back at the end of the week for a follow up exam. With the prescription in hand, Mike was released into Harvey's care once again and the two of them left the building.

"Now what?" Mike asked as he slid in the seat beside Harvey.

"Now I'm taking you to the nursing home to see your grandmother because she's been worried sick about you. She called me looking for you because she hasn't talked to you in three days."

Mike flushed to the roots of his hair and nodded. "Yeah, I need to go see her. I don't think a phone call is going to cut it this time."

Harvey nodded as well. "Probably not. I need to smooth things over with Donna as well, she's about to have my head on a plate if I don't fill her in on what happened."

Both men lapsed into silence, realizing the afternoon just became a lot more menacing in the fact that they were both going to have to deal with the irate women in their lives.

* * *

**Haha, okay so I don't think Grandma Ross would get irate about anything but Donna on the other hand...**


	12. Christmas Traditions

**Okay, this is my corny Christmas chapter but I threw in Donna to make it awesome ^.- Hope you all liked it! :D**

* * *

Harvey was pretty sure the only thing keeping Donna from ripping his head off at the moment was the purse he'd just given her for Christmas. He'd decided to soothe the raging beast known affectionately as his secretary with gifts of designer handbags and hoped it would be enough to calm to impending storm. It simply acted as hurricane shutters.

"He fell through a frozen lake!" Donna snarled, glaring at Harvey viciously. "_He fell off a bridge_ and into a frozen lake! What the hell, Harvey!"

"I know, Donna, and I'm sorry but he's okay, I promise. I took care of it."

"It shouldn't have happened in the first place!" She raged on, swatting him on the arm hard enough to leave a mark. "He could have died, Harvey! Died!"

Harvey hadn't mentioned Mike's near drowning but he didn't need to. Donna was smart, one of the smartest women he knew, and she could piece two and two together like the best of them. She'd guessed there was more to the story than Harvey was letting on and had come to her own conclusion. Which happened to be right on the mark.

"I can't believe this happened! What if you hadn't found him? What if you couldn't get him out!" Donna scrubbed at her face angrily. "Ugh, you boys are going to give me grey hairs!"

Harvey sighed and collapsed on her spotless leather couch. "I know Donna, trust me when I say I went through every single thought that you did. I kept thinking about that over and over again: what if I was too late? What if I didn't find him? But I did, I did find him and he's okay." There was finality to that statement, almost a reassurance in a way, and Harvey felt the couch sink next to him as Donna dropped down beside him.

She let out a long breath, much of her anger leaving with it, and slumped into the cushions. "God, Harvey…what are we going to do with that kid? He has no self-preservation instincts…"

Harvey nodded slightly and said nothing. Mike put everything he had into everything he did and it was usually to the point of his own downfall. Between he and Donna, they'd been trying to break him of that habit just enough to learn to fend for himself in the world of cut-throat corporate law but it hadn't seemed to have any effect. Donna showed her concern more than Harvey did but he was just as worried as she was.

"I don't know, he's a little old to sign up for Boy Scouts now," Harvey joked and Donna punched him in the arm playfully.

"No, I think I'm just going to get him micro chipped for Christmas and give him a collar with a tag that says 'If Found, Please Return To…'" Donna sighed, slumping sideways and resting her head against her boss's shoulder. She was silent for a minute before continuing. "He's really okay?"

"He's really okay, I promise," Harvey assured her in his most calming voice. "I think you need to start feeding him though, that kid is stupidly skinny."

"Oh, I'll do more than feed him," Donna snapped, a bit of her previous irritation returning. "The next time I see him I'm going to smack him upside the head for nearly giving me a heart attack."

Harvey smirked and nodded. "Yeah, I'm with you there."

**OOOOO**

The afternoon passed by unremarkably and Harvey called Jessica to let her know they'd gotten back. She explained that their case had been moved back until after the Christmas holiday so he was off the hook as far as the Hudson case went for the time being. "Besides," she'd told him, her dark voice calm and soothing as ever. "It's Christmas Eve. Stop thinking about work for a minute and enjoy the holiday."

Harvey had completely lost track of the days he'd been gone and hadn't even realized it was Christmas Eve until Jessica said something. He'd vaguely wondered why Donna wasn't up at work but the thought never made itself known in a verbal statement. Well, considering the rest of the day was now open…

That being said, Harvey collapsed almost bonelessly into the couch, flipping on the TV and settling on the first channel it came to. There was some generic Christmas movie playing across the screen idly and it was all the same sappy storylines that were reproduced every year but Harvey found he really didn't mind. He watched the show through half-lidded eyes until exhaustion finally won over and he fell asleep just as Silent Night began to play on the TV

He was jolted awake some time later by someone knocking on his door. He frowned, looking around his darkened apartment and wondering how long he'd been asleep. Night had already fallen and the city was aglow with hundreds of strands of Christmas lights. It was Christmas Eve and he was alone again.

He sighed, getting up from the couch and making his way to the door. Probably the neighbor across the hall coming to wish him a Merry Christmas. He was in no mood for this but he turned the doorknob, opening the door anyway and coming face-to-face with Mike.

The younger man looked much better than he had the day before, his complexion back to normal and a warm smile on his face. He took one look at Harvey's disheveled appearance and laughed softly. "Thought you were going to sleep through Christmas, huh?"

Harvey frowned a bit, confused for a second. "What are you doing here?"

Mike's smile faltered for a split second and he looked away. "I uh…I thought you wanted to me to stop by for Christmas."

"No, I mean, I did but…why are you here? Shouldn't you be with your grandmother?"

Mike's smile returned a little. "I'm going to spend the whole day with her tomorrow but I figured you could use some company tonight." He still looked a bit uncertain and added, "I mean, if you still wanted to."

"Yeah, yeah sure. Come on in." He stepped to the side, allowing the younger man into his apartment and brushing past him to turn on a lamp. "Make yourself at home while I change into something more comfortable." And God, that was not supposed to sound as sexual as it did and Harvey immediately disappeared into the bedroom. He heard Mike chuckle from the living room and contented himself to rummaging through his drawers to find some more comfortable clothes.

He found a pair of old sleep pants and long-sleeve t-shirt and slipped them on in place of the rumpled suit he'd been wearing since yesterday. He'd mourn the tragic life of the suit later but for now he was content to just toss it on the bed and leave it there.

Mike was curled up on the couch when he got back, two small, wrapped gifts sitting on the coffee table. Harvey frowned, looking at the gift curiously. "What are those?"

Mike smiled a little and nodded toward the gifts. "They're called presents, Harvey. Its what people do for each other during the holidays."

Harvey wanted to roll his eyes and protest that yes, he knew what presents were, but he stopped himself. "But I haven't gotten anything for you yet."

Mike shook his head. "I don't want anything, you've done more than enough for me." He smiled again and silent understanding passed between them. Thanks, friendship, loyalty, all of those things combined into one look. It was all Mike needed to say without ever opening his mouth. Finally, he smiled and looked back at the table. "Well, are you just going to stand there or are you going to open them?"

Harvey resisted the urge to roll his eyes again and walked over to the couch, sitting down next to Mike and taking one of the gifts. It was heavy and distinctly bottle-shaped and he knew what it was without even having to open it. Upon ripping the paper, his suspicions were confirmed. Mike had found his favorite brand of scotch and carefully wrapped it in dark green paper. He knew it wasn't cheap and he had no idea how the younger man had stashed away the money for it but he didn't ask. The second package was much smaller and thinner, neatly wrapped in the same green paper with a silver bow on the front. He opened it and bit back a laugh as he came face to face with A Muppets Christmas Carol.

Mike was grinning next to him. "See, now its officially a tradition. If you do it more than once, you have to mark it down as a tradition in my book."

"Its not a tradition," Harvey commented and Mike frowned in confusion. "Its not a tradition because last year I was alone and this year I'm not. See? Its not a true tradition if something like that has changed."

Mike shrugged casually. "Well, we can make it a tradition this year then."

Harvey nodded with a smile. "I'd like that."

A small silence filled the room, quiet save for the TV playing softly in the background. Finally, Mike broke the silence with a small smile. "Merry Christmas, Harvey.

"Merry Christmas, Mike."

* * *

**Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays my dears! Hope you all have a great one! :D**


End file.
